Mia and Me - Episode 226
Breaking the Spell is the twenty sixth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her friends load their sprayers with rainbow water. They use it to break the spell on the Unicorn King. The use Rixel's Dragon (now their ally) to enter Rixel's island. They chase Rixel and Gargona from the island and Mia pours some rainbow into the evil green spirits cauldron turning the island into a island of flowers. Mia wins the horse events in her world and saves her grandfather's farm. Plot Mia prepares to ride in the competition, when Contessa Di Nola suddenly comes to ride. Since Violetta had withdrawn for the competition, one of the judges tries to stop her, until she points out that it's her own signature that is on the papers she signed. Contessa and Mia both manage to get through the obstacle course without any mistakes, and thus they must ride through it again to break the tie. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, so she goes off to travel to Centopia. Mia arrives in Centopia and meets up with her friends. Gurga has been brought back to the area outside the palace, but Raynor wonders if it is safe to keep her around, even with the spell broken. As Mia explains the latest riddle to her friends, Gurga wakes up and has some fireballs bring her fruit, showing her true nature. The elves realize they must get past the wall of fire in Rixel's hideout, but how? Rixel shows that he has successfully captured Ono, and his master orders him to bring him to Dystopia. Back at the palace, Lasita instructs Gurga on how she can help the elves save Ono. Xolana and Shiva show up to warn the elves that Rixel is about to leave. Onchao flies up and calls for help, getting the attention of the Water and Wind Unicorns. As they sail off towards Dystopia, Rixel talks about how he looks forward to becoming a true dark elf, but Gargona comments on how little Rixel actually seems to know on how dark elves actually live. The Water Unicorn stops Rixel's island from moving away further, and the Wind Unicorn forces the villains to retreat inside. The two elemental unicorns bring the island back to the shore, allowing the elves to get onboard the island. Gurga moves through the firewall, and Rixel attempts to put her back under his control, only for Gurga to open her mouth and reveal Mia, Yuko and Mo hiding inside, who chase the villains away. Onchao, Simo and Lasita come inside after Mia and the others disable the firewall. Rixel releases Ono from his cage and tries to ride away on him. Xolana and Shiva force Rixel to turn around, and Yuko and Mo knock Rixel off of Ono's back. Onchao confronts his father, as Rixel orders Ono to attack Mia. Ono briefly seems to overcome the control when recognizing Onchao, but the two winged unicorns soon get into battle. Rixel steals the antidote, and it is nearly dropped into the ocean before being saved by the Wind Unicorn and Phuddle. While Shiva and Xolana pry Tukito off of Yuko and Mo, Mia uses the antidote to free Ono from Rixel's spell. Onchao follows Rixel and kicks him into the ocean along with Tukito. The group head into the cave, and Gargona tries to sneak past them without being noticed, only to come across Phuddle, Shiva and Xolana outside the cave. Mia, Yuko and Mo find the well containing the green fluid, with the image of Rixel's master questioning the three elves' presence and meddling in his plans. Yuko quickly realizes it's merely an image, and the elves are not too intimidated by the illusion. Mia pours what little is left of the antidote into the well, and the master of the dark elves declares that they'll meet again as his image disappears from the fog. Rixel's island is covered in flowers as the spell is finally broken for good. The elves celebrate their victory. Tessandra has finally been convinced to visit. Lasita reveals that she and Simo found a map showing where all the animals from Rixel's circus were taken from, and she and Simo head out on what used to be Rixel's island to return them to their rightful homes. Tessandra is happy to see how happy Simo is. Mia has to return to her own world, promising that she'll be back someday. Returning to her own world, Contessa gets through the obstacle course without mistake again, and Mia must manage to get through it without mistake, faster than she did, in order to win. As they approach the final obstacle, Mia assures Sapphire he can make the jump, telling him he has wings. Mia wins the competition and the prize money. At night, Mia and the others celebrate her victory and that the farm has been saved. Major Events * Mia and Contessa both get perfect scores in the competition, thus needing to compete in a tie-breaker. * Gurga uses her gongos to bring her fruit and goes back to sleep, showing her in her natural state is harmless. * Rixel starts to leave on Funtopia, but Onchao calls for help of the Wind and Water Unicorns. * The two elemental unicorns bring Funtopia back to the shore of Centopia. * The elves sneak on board in Gurga's mouth to pass Rixel's fire wall. * Ono recognizes Onchao and breaks the spell for a moment, but goes back to being hypnotized. * Rixel almost dumps the rainbow water in the ocean, but the Wind Unicorn and Phuddle save it. * Ono is freed. * The elves pour the rest of the antidote into the well near Lord Drakon's illusion, and his image fades and Funtopia becomes covered in flowers, showing the spell is broken. * Simo and Lasita set off to return the animals to their true homes. * Mia wins the competition and Renzo's farm is saved. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "The only way to end the spell is pouring potion in the well." * The finale of Season 2. * The Master of Dystopia declares that he and the elves will meet again just before they break the curse for good. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2